


like water

by bluetint



Series: kiss me one more time [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing in the Rain, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-04
Updated: 2019-09-04
Packaged: 2020-10-10 01:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20519906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluetint/pseuds/bluetint
Summary: 9. in public





	like water

**Author's Note:**

> title has nothing to do with the fic, i was listening to sik-k's water when i wrote this

The wait in the line at the ice cream shop had been long, but the craving for that had been longer. The anticipation building up steadily over the course of the past few months ever since Nayeon had raved to them about it.

Since touching down in Manila, Yugyeom had been itching to run out the door but duty had stopped him. Perform first, enjoy later.

The boy had borne it with the patience of a dog who wants so very much to be a good boy and on their third day in Manila, when Jaebum had announced they were going out, Yugyeom had nearly bowled him over with joy.

“Hyung,” Yugyeom breathed, eyes wide with childlike wonder as he looked at the display. “They have gelato _sushi_.” Jaebum was quite sure, had it not been for the locals eyeing them curiously, Yugyeom would have grabbed his arm and jumped up and down like an excited toddler. He snaps a few pictures of Yugyeom like that without him noticing.

The desserts truly were worth the wait. However, Jaebum was more taken by Yugyeom’s reactions about them. There’s four pieces; he lets Yugyeom eat three, claiming he’s full after the first one.

They grab coffee gelato to go, walking down the streets, taking in the grey overcast sky and the sights from under the cover of their hoodies. An office worker rushes by them, leather shoes squeaking, hand on his hat and a briefcase clutched in the other. The smell of bitter coffee and cigarette smoke wafts back.

The sky rumbles and then it starts pouring. A hand slips into his, tugs him under the protection of a shaded alleyway. Yugyeom’s looking at him. Jaebum looks right back.

Exhaustion apparent in dark shadows under his eyes. Day old stubble Jinyoung had told him to get rid of was present on the curve of his jaw. Pimples and blemishes dotted the pale skin. A smudge of chocolate sauce sat on the corner of his mouth. Yugyeom was beautiful. Jaebum moved forward and wondered if he was crazy in love or just in general.

Fingers on his lips, stopping him there. “We’re in public,” Yugyeom murmurs, but his eyes are on Jaebum’s mouth.

“I know,” he says, heart thumping a little erratically. The rain pitter-pattered lightly on the rooftop, stray drops coming into contact with their skin where it was bared. “But it’s raining.”

_No one will see._

Yugyeom pulls his hand away and replaces it with his mouth.

A few feet away, a traveling photographer sits, admiring the view. The faces of the kissing couple aren’t visible, but from the way they move it’s apparent they’re very much into each other. He thinks of raising the camera to capture it, but thinks better of it, not wanting to violate their little moment. Instead, he continues to sit quietly behind the dumpster, wondering when the rain will let up.

\---


End file.
